


Pillow Talking

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Miscommunication, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: "How come you never call me Bones?"
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Pillow Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moststeph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/gifts).



“Hey Spock?”  
“Yes, Doctor?”  
“How come you never call me ‘Bones’?”  
“That moniker was bestowed upon you by the captain and represents the close friendship you share. Were I to suddenly start using it would be presumptuous.”  
“Presumptuous? An hour ago you had my cock in your mouth and you’re worried about being presumptuous?”, Leonard chuckled.  
Spock lifted his head from where he had been resting it on Leonard’s chest to make his frown of disapproval visible. Which made Leonard laugh even more. When they were actually getting down to it, Spock could be as filthy as they come but after, he was back to being prim and haughty and hated being reminded of his debauchery. So of course Leonard teased him about it.  
“Begs me to come inside of him and then he’s worried about overstepping bounds?” he crowed.  
Spock pushed himself up and planted a hand either side of Leonard’s head. He loomed over him, looking darkly severe. Feeling Spock lie against him, heavy and warm, was very satisfying. He was too tired to go again, in that comfortably drowsy way, but god he wanted to keep Spock close.  
Spock lowered his head and hovered over Leonard’s mouth.  
“Would you like me to call you ‘Bones’?”  
And didn’t the way he said it just about make Leonard’s toes curl? Low and slow, drawing it out until it was almost a growl. His gaze was heavy-lidded and Leonard imagined Spock looking at him like that, speaking to him like that on the bridge, in front of the whole crew.  
“Maybe not in public.” His voice was embarrassingly strangled.  
Spock arched an eyebrow before kissing him delicately and lying back down, resuming his previous position. Leonard curled an arm around his shoulder, pulling Spock in more snugly. Spock laid his palm flat on Leonard’s chest and closed his eyes, and for a moment, there was peace.  
“That is wise.” Spock said, eyes closed. “The use of nicknames would likely draw undue attention and suspicion from the crew.”  
He was right, but something about the way Spock said it made Leonard’s chest tighten uncomfortably. They had been seeing each other like this for a couple of months now and no one was any the wiser. They still bickered incessantly, but now when they did so Leonard found he had to fight back a smile, or resist the urge to kiss Spock when he knew he was losing. Worst of all was shore leave and Jim forever trying to set him up with every passing humanoid lifeform. Leonard hated having to scowl and wave them off when really he wanted to brag to everyone within earshot that he was going home with the hottest man in the bar.  
Until now Spock had never given any indication of wanting their current dynamic to change.  
“What if-?” Leonard coughed, cleared his throat. “What if the crew had nothing to be suspicious about?”  
There was a tortuously long pause.  
“I see. To continue as we are indefinitely would be illogical.”  
“Yeah.” Leonard smiled. “Yeah.”  
And then Spock sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
“Hey! Where’re you going?” Spock’s back was long and leanly muscled and normally Leonard loved to look at it, but he thought they’d been having a moment.  
“I do not believe it is customary, nor healthy, to linger after the termination of a relationship.”  
Now Leonard was sitting up.  
“Who terminated what now?” he demanded. He lay his hand heavily on Spock’s shoulder and pushed him back down when he tried to stand.  
“If there is no relationship, there is nothing for the crew to be suspicious of.” Was Leonard imagining it or did Spock sound more clipped and formal than usual?  
“You idiot.” Leonard kneeled up on the bed and hugged Spock from behind. “How’s someone as smart and as pretty as you get so fucking stupid?” He kissed Spock’s shoulders emphatically as he spoke.  
“Doctor-.”  
“Spock. All I meant was, what if the crew had nothing to be suspicious of because we had nothing to hide? What if we went public?”  
Spock turned in his arms and Leonard released him so that they could face each other.  
“It seems that I have jumped to conclusions. I apologise.”  
Leonard grinned and pecked his lips.  
“I forgive you darlin’. So what do you say? Wanna fill out a mountain of paperwork and let me make an honest man out of you?”  
“Vulcans do not lie.”  
Groaning, Leonard flopped back on the bed. Spock followed once again looming over him. His face was much softer this time, he wasn’t aiming for seduction.  
“I would enjoy being public with you. You are an accomplished man as well as an attentive and generous partner. I am very proud of you, and would be prouder still to be publicly associated with you.”  
Well shit. Leonard always felt he was letting the side down whenever Spock proved to be the more romantic out of the two of them. What kind of advertisement for humanity was that? He’d have to get him back.  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” He pulled Spock in for a deep, languid kiss and then drew the blankets over them. Couldn’t have his boyfriend getting cold. Nestled together, Leonard placed gentle kisses all over Spock’s face as his breathing slowed. And then he said:  
“You’re telling Jim”. Which happened to be the exact same moment that Spock said:  
“You are informing Jim.”  
Leonard scowled briefly before an idea struck him.  
“Or. Or we could have fun with it. Mess with him a little.” He could hear Spock turning over the idea in his head.  
“I am not familiar with human pranks. However, neither am I adverse to the concept.”  
“That’s the spirit”, Leonard chuckled. He really was starting to feel drowsy now. As he fell asleep, he thought he heard Spock mumble something in Vulcan. He wanted Spock to know he felt the same.  
He’d tell him in the morning.


End file.
